


The Snake and the Ferret

by MaoriBlackSnape, Sinimeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoriBlackSnape/pseuds/MaoriBlackSnape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinimeg/pseuds/Sinimeg
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando acabó, contradictorio ¿verdad?James Potter mete la pata abruptamente, cortando todo progreso romantico con Lily Evans. Snape nunca la llamó sangre sucia y termina casandose con ella. Doce años mas tarde, un guapo Harry Geranium Snape ingresa a Hogwarts, maravillando a mas de uno con sus preciosos ojos verdes, pelo azabache y caracter superior.¿Me acompañan a recorrer esta poderosa historia?





	1. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta un avance de la historia; comenzando por La Boda...

* * *

 

 La boda fue esplendida, una gran cantidad de magos y brujas notables asistieron a la unión de dos de los estudiantes mas brillantes de Hogwarts; Lily Evans, una poderosa bruja sobresaliente en encantamientos y Legilimancia, y Severus Snape, un grandioso pocionista y destacado Oclumante.

La pelirroja Evans, ahora Snape, ante la timidez de su ahora esposo frente al altar, fue la que tomó iniciativa y dio el beso que consumaba la unión mágica hecha por el Ministro. Los relucientes centellos de magia dorada que ahora unía sus manos superficialmente y sus almas internamente, hacían que el blanco vestido y verdes ojos de la novia brillaran, y dándole luz a la oscura vestimenta de Severus.

 

Poco después, la noticia de que tendrían un pequeño hijo voló como pólvora por todo el Reino Unido mágico. Retirados en el Ancestral Hogar de los Prince, recibieron todo tipo de obsequios, cartas, e incluso un par de amenazas provenientes de un enojado James Potter, que todavía no supera que su preciada Lily hubiese elegido a Quejicus en vez de a él.

Meses más tarde, un precioso Harry Geranium Snape llegó al mundo, siendo recibido por sus amorosos padres; su madre estaba orgullosa, despedía serenidad y confianza, y su padre, conmocionado, lloraba abrazando a su esposa y acariciando la diminuta mano del recién nacido. Harry poseía un fino y liso pelo azabache y unos ojos de el más puro color esmeralda, con los que encantaba a todo aquel que se acercara a mirar, incluidos los cuidadores de San Mungo.

* * *

 

 


	2. Capítulo Uno

* * *

El ulular de una lechuza contra el ventanal despertó a un onceañero Harry, que con pereza se revolvió en su cama, justo a tiempo para ver a sus padres entrando en su habitación con el desayuno  y cantando suavemente un feliz cumpleaños.

 

-       Celebro tu cumpleaños,

        tan pronto como vi asomar el Sol.

        y en este día glorioso,

        pido tu dicha a Merlín.

        Porque lo considero como regalo mejor,

        toma el abrazo que yo te doy,

        con mucha sinceridad.

        toma el abrazo, mi amor te doy,

        y ¡Mucha felicidad!

 

Suavemente Sev y Lily se encaramaron a la cama por ambos lados y abrazaron a Harry luego de depositar la bandeja de comida en la falda de su hijo. Una lluvia de besos cayó sobre la cabeza del niño. Al calmarse y terminar de comer un trozo de pastel cada uno y de desayunar, ambos adultos notaron los picoteos de una oscura lechuza con una carta atada a una pata. Lily se encaminó hacia la ventana mientras Harry preguntaba:

 

-Pa, tu crees que sea...-.

 

Fue interrumpido por un chillido de alegría por parte de la pelirroja

 

-¡¡¡¡TU CARTA DE HOGWARTS!!!! Harry bebé, llegó por fin este día ¡Qué orgullosa me encuentro!.-Se tiró encima de sus dos chicos preferidos, abrazándolos y llenando de besos a su cohibido niño.- Sev ¿Puedes creer que nuestro pequeño bebé haya crecido tanto?

 

-Primero que nada, cariño, nos estás dejando sin aire.-dijo Severus carcajeándose por lo bajo.- Segundo, si, estoy emocionado porque nuestro hombrecito vaya al colegio. Tenemos que ir a Victoria's Alley, allí tienen una buena apotecaria y la dueña de la tienda de túnicas es menos estirada que Madam Malkins. Se que es tradición para ti ir a Diagon Alley, pero quiero lo mejor para nuestro pequeño Harry.

 

Dicho esto, y ante la emoción del niño de ir cuanto antes a por sus cosas, los tres procedieron a vestirse, preparándose en tiempo récord ante la insistencia del más joven. Así pues, una vez tuvieron todo, se dirigieron al Victoria’s Alley por la red flu, acabando en una de las muchas chimeneas comunes que daban a dicho lugar.

 

Harry miraba maravillado las múltiples tiendas con infinidad de cosas mágicas curiosas, no era la primera vez que iba, pero siempre le maravillaba el ambiente tan especial que se respiraba ahí. Sus padres no podían evitar sonreír ante el evidente entusiasmo de su hijo, que no paraba de correr de escaparate en escaparate, de  "The Speedster", una tienda de Quidditch, a la cafetería y heladería "Mormont", como si no hubiese mañana.

Finalmente, llegaron a la primera tienda que vendía material escolar, la librería Cat Sith*¹ , dónde vendían todos los libros que pudieses imaginar. Media hora después de entrar, salieron de ahí con todos los libros que necesitaba Harry, entre ellos El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizosde Miranda Goshawk; Una Historia de la Magia de Bathilda Bagshot; Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes de Emeric Switch, Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos, de Newt Scamander; y algún que otro libro de pociones para Severus. 

Después, pasaron por la apotecaria, donde a parte de comprar lo necesario para la clase de pociones, el caldero de peltre y un par de herramientas que Severus consideró necesarias, y demás tiendas, dejando para el final la tienda de túnicas y la de varitas.

Primero pasaron por la tienda de túnicas, en la que dejaron sólo a Harry, para disgusto de éste, ya que mientras le tomaban las medidas ellos querían hacer unas compras. En la tienda había otro chico, que al parecer, también habían dejado sólo a merced de las modistas, al que también le estaban tomando las medidas. Tenía el pelo rubio, casi plateado y ojos grises, parecía casi etéreo. Su postura erguida mostraba orgullo e impaciencia. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sólo en la tienda con las modistas, dirigió su mirada a Harry, iluminándose por completo ante la recién descubierta compañía.

-Hola, soy Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿Tú cómo te llamas? -La sonrisa que le dirigió a Harry fue brillante, tan brillante que el chico quedó ligeramente asombrado de lo luminoso que era el más pequeño. 

 

-Harry, mucho gusto -Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, esa sonrisa encantadora que sabía que nadie podía resistir. No se pudieron dar la mano debido a que ahora les estaban midiendo las túnicas y habían alfileres de por medio.

 

-También vas a ir a Hogwarts este año ¿Verdad? Qué bien, yo no puedo esperar... -Draco siguió hablando incesantemente, pero sin llegar a molestar a Harry, que solo podía asentir y sonreír ante todo lo dicho por el platinado. 

 

El tiempo se pasó volando para los dos chicos, por lo que una vez listas las túnicas, sintieron que habían pasado unos pocos minutos. Draco terminó primero, pero esperó a Harry para poder seguir juntos un poquito más, no quería separarse tan rápido de lo que él consideraba una nueva amistad.

 

-Y realmente espero quedar en Slytherin, porque es la mejor casa, la casa de los astutos y ambiciosos ¿Sabes?. 

 

-A mí también me gustaría quedar en Slytherin,  como mi padre-Harry concordó, pensando que realmente le gustaría quedar en la misma casa que ese chico.

 

-Ya me tengo que ir -Dijo un poco triste el rubio al ver a su madre salir de la Biblioteca- Nos veremos en Hogwarts, Harry-Se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

 

-Oh, definitivamente nos veremos en Hogwarts -Harry dijo al aire, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Él también salió de la tienda, encontrándose con que sus padres le esperaban con una jaula enorme que contenía una preciosa lechuza nival, tan blanca como la nieve, que le miró curiosa con sus ojillos amarillos antes de esconder la cabeza bajo el ala para dormir, después de todo, las lechuzas son animales nocturnos.

 

-¡Te hemos comprado un regalo de cumpleaños! ¿Qué te parece? -Preguntó excitada Lily. 

 

-¡Es hermosa! ¡Muchísimas gracias! -Dijo abrazándose a sus padres. 

 

-Tu padre quería comprarte una serpiente -Bromeó Lily mientras Severus ponía los ojos en blanco,  pero cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda y escondiendo una pequeña caja dentro de su bolsillo. 

 

-Te aseguro, querida, que habría sido una mascota perfecta. Además, así tendría ingredientes frescos extras para mis pociones-Dijo esto con tono juguetón. 

 

-¡Papá, que cruel! -Se las arregló para decir Harry entre risas. 

 

-Sí, sí, lo que digáis -Volvió a decir con el mismo tono juguetón- Ya solamente nos falta la herramienta más importante para un mago, la varita -Esta vez el tono fue más serio, pero seguía sonriendo, feliz por la familia que tenía.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¹ Cat Sith: Un gato negro, con una mancha blanca en el pecho, de la mitología escocesa, que roba el alma de los difuntos.


	3. Disculpas

Hola! lamento la espera, los siguientes dos capítulos estaran aquí pronto. Pero los demas se publicarán en tiempos irregulares debido a temas personales de ambas autoras.  
Gracias por su apoyo y su tiempo, Maori y Sinimeg.


End file.
